


Stop Me...

by Jestana



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain has a unique way of keeping Glitch from repeating himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on LJ back in 2009: "Tin Man, Glitch/Cain, stop me if you think that you've heard this one before."

Glitch's voice intruded on Cain's thoughts. "Okay, stop me if you think you've heard this one before--"

"Stop." Cain didn't even look up from cleaning his gun.

Even without looking up, the Tin Man knew the Royal Advisor was pouting. "I didn't even get to _start_ the joke!"

"You've been telling the same joke for the past three weeks," Cain explained, putting his gun back together. "I headed you off at the pass."

Dark brows drew into a puzzled frown. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." The now-assembled gun went into the holster hanging from the chair. "I'm not the one who glitches, remember?"

Brown eyes gazed blankly at Cain. "Remember what?"

"I rest my case." The Tin Man stood up and stretched.

A bright smile suddenly spread across the Royal Advisor's face. "Oh! Stop me if--mmph!"

Cain had an eyebrow cocked when he ended the kiss. "You were saying, Glitch?"

"I don't know, but I'll say it again if it means you'll kiss me again." Hopeful brown eyes met amused blue ones.

Shaking his head, Cain didn't even give Glitch the chance before he kissed him again.


End file.
